The disclosure is based on an arrangement for throttling a fluid flow of the type according to the description below. The present disclosure also relates to a piston pump for delivering fluids, said piston pump comprising such a throttle device.
Different embodiments of piston pumps are known from the prior art. For example, radial piston pumps having a plurality of pump elements for conveying pressurized agents and in which at least one piston can be moved to and fro by means of a cam are often used in vehicle braking systems. These “pump elements” typically consist of a piston, a piston sliding surface often formed as a cylinder, inlet and outlet valves, and seal elements. The valves are used for fluid control during the pumping movement of the piston. In this case, the inlet valve is used to ensure that fluid cannot flow back into the intake chamber during the compression phase. The outlet valve prevents the backflow of fluid from the delivery side into the interior of the pump and is typically housed in the lid of the pump. At least one throttle arrangement is provided to throttle the fluid flow after the outlet valve in order to optimize noise and pulsation.
A piston pump for brake pressure regulation in a hydraulic vehicle braking system is described for example in Offenlegungsschrift DE 10 2008 002 740 A1. The described piston pump comprises a pump housing, a receiving bore, arranged in the pump housing, for the piston pump and a valve lid, which closes the receiving pump outwardly and in which an outlet valve and first and second conduit portions of an outflow conduit are housed. The outflow geometry influences the noise behavior of the piston pump and is therefore usually formed with a suitable tapering of the outflow conduit, which then provides a throttle effect.
For example, a piston pump with reduced noise development is described in Offenlegungsschrift DE 10 2006 027 555 A1. The described piston pump for conveying fluids comprises a piston, a cylinder element and a pressure chamber, which is arranged between an inlet valve and an outlet valve and is closed by a lid, wherein the outlet valve comprises a closing body formed as a ball, a biasing device acting on the closing body and formed as a spiral spring, a base element for supporting the biasing device and a disk element, and wherein a seal seat of the outlet valve is arranged on the disk element. The use of the disk element is intended to ensure that component tolerances of various components of the piston pump cannot have a negative effect on the outlet valve.